


Kissing Naked

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 4





	Kissing Naked

Vic's POV (I swear this is all going to wind up being in Vic's POV as I am such a Kellin girl so I write his more)

I was lying in bed with Kellin after a long day at the studio. He turned towards me. "Viccy, are you okay?" Kellin asked as I zoned out for a moment. I turned to face my boyfriend whose naked body was lying against me. "Yeah, I just had a long long long long day baby." I kissed his forehead.

Kellin smiled at me and the moonlight which was pouring through the blinds highlighted all his beautiful features. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Did that make your day better?" I nodded and kissed him again. His lips were so soft and a bit rough from his constant biting on it.

I noticed it about a year ago that his nervous habit was biting his lip. I never pointed it out as it was super cute. He pulled away and stared at me. "I don't want this to lead to sex, Vic." I kissed him again a little softer now. "That's fine Kells, I don't feel like it either."

Kellin kissed me again pushing my hair out of my eyes. "Are you sure that you're okay babe?" Kells said once he pulled away. "I can see your mind working." I shook my head. "I'm kinda feeling triggered Kells." I admitted. Talking about the past in the studio fucked with my sometimes and Kellin knew that well.

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. Once he pulled away he stared me in the eyes. "You're so much better than that Vic." He kissed my cheek. "You're handsome." He kissed my collarbone. "You're kind hearted." He said kissing my neck. He kept listing things he loved about me while kissing down my body. He moved around all the "dirty" places.

He kissed me once more on the lips for a longer period of time. "I fucking love you Victor Vincent Fuentes. Fuck those bad thoughts." I kissed him back. "I fucking love you too Kellin Quinn Bostwick." We spent the rest of the night having a casual conversation while kissing occasionally.


End file.
